View to a Kill
by Herochick007
Summary: Hermione is supposed to assassinate Severus Snape, but when he starts talking, and she listens, she realizes not everything is as it seems. Warning: Violence, murder, character death


**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

**This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Assignment #2 – Amulets and Talismans - ******Task #2 - Anting-Anting:******Write about an outlaw or someone on the wrong side of the law**

**Writing Club January**

**Trope of the Month: 19 - Action: Trembling**

**Amber's Attic: 16 - Indunn: Write about someone paying the price for trusting too easily.**

**Angel's Archives: 13 - Parasaurolophus - write about someone using their hypnotic voice to their advantage.**

**Film Festival: 8 - (plot point) betrayal**

**Word Count: 1530**

**Warning: mentions of violence, character death**

"If you get the shot, take it. Understood?" our leader asked. We all nodded. There were five of us here tonight, but everyone knew I was one of the best. Our director, Dumbledore, had hand picked me for this team, and I had yet to miss a shot.

"Understood sir," I stated. I could feel the excitement flooding the air. Tonight we had new intel. Tonight, we'd found the location of one of Voldemort's inner circle. I'd reviewed he dossier carefully. They said Severus Snape was a dangerous man. He'd evaded capture several times. Tonight was different. Tonight we weren't taking prisoners. Tonight it was shoot to kill.

I was perched on a cigarette covered rooftop. I had a line of sight into the room. Eyes focused, mind focused. A sound behind me. Gun in hand, my wand, I'd jokingly called it.

"They sent you," was all he said looking me over. He was well dressed, black slacks, a black frilled shirt. His black hair pulled back in a ponytail.

"Yes, only the best to take you out, sir." My voice had a sharp edge to it. One I wasn't accustomed to, was he already in my head. My finger curled around the trigger. He looked at the gun, at my face and smiled.

"You're not going to pull that trigger, Miss Granger. We both know it. We both know you've been tracking me long before the Order sent you to kill me," he whispered staring to my eyes. I trembled, holding the gun tighter.

"What difference does that make?" I asked. Yes, I'd been tracking him. I had for years, since he'd first shown up on the board. I knew his first kill, the woman back in Godric's Hollow. Everyone said Voldemort had been behind the hit, and I'm sure it had been done on his orders, but Severus had been the one to pull the trigger.

"None, except, you don't want me dead, do you Miss Granger?" he asked, his eyes never leaving mine. I tried to tighten my finger. I knew I should take the shot, that I'd be a hero if I brought him down.

"Why wouldn't I want that?" Why was I stalling? I felt my breath catch in my chest as he lowered his gaze to my chest, my armor.

"Because, you know I'm not the man they say I am, you know who I really am, don't you?"

"You're a pawn in a game, in a war. Voldemort doesn't give two shits about you, does he?"

"So brilliant, and yet... so wrong. Tell me, Miss Granger, has anyone ever seen this Voldemort?" he asked, gently pushing my gun out of his face. My mind swam with files, with stories, with everything I could remember about Voldemort, about him leading the gang of men he called 'Death Eaters'. There were images, blurred images, always in the shadows. No, Voldemort was a ghost.

"You're him," I felt my self whisper. The idea so foreign. No wonder no one had ever managed to bring this man down.

"Correct, and you know do you know why, Miss Granger?"

"To murder people," I said. "You're a killer, you destroy anyone who isn't your idea of perfect. You murder people in cold blood," I said, the words full of venom.

"So clever, Miss Granger, but wrong. Look at me, into my eyes, do you not see the need there, the logic, cold calculating logic? Think about it for a moment, I know you already know but they've got you so brainwashed into thinking I'm the enemy."

"You're wrong. You're a murderer, I know you are. I've seen your work!" I shouted, my gun back in the air. Fear shot through my body, what kind of game was he playing? How was he getting into my head?

"You've seen what they want you to see, Miss Granger. Dumbledore's little army, the elite assassins of Hogwarts, don't you see, you're not being trained to destroy the evil in the world, Miss Granger. You are the evil. Look at your targets, take a good hard look. Then, when you've managed to wake yourself up, you know where to find me," he whispered, kissing my lips passionately before disappearing all together. I trembled standing alone on the roof. My mind flooded with his words, with his ideals. No, he had to be wrong. We were the good guys, weren't we?

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

The next few days I went over every file. No one knew I had let Severus escape, no one knew the truth. I didn't even understand how he'd gotten away myself. My lips still tingled from the kiss, a chill running down my spine every time I thought about his lips against mine.

File after file, and nothing. Nothing proved his words. I didn't expect them to. I didn't expect anything of the sort. He was a liar, a good one, a very good one, but something kept nagging the back of my mind. A little blib on my radar. Slowly the connections started forming. The drug dealer we'd taken out. He was connected to a wealthy family, a family that had wronged Dumbledore.

The next, there was a connection there too, a web slowly spinning together leading to Dumbledore sitting like a large spider in the middle. I shoved the files away, tears stinging at the back of my eyes. How could this have happened? He was supposed to be the good guy, the leader of an elite group that took out the evil in the world. How could he have been the worst of them all?

I left the office, my head spinning. I knew where I had to go, who I had to see. I also knew what I had to do. I was an assassin, trained to take out the enemy. Dumbledore had become the enemy, he'd used me, abused his power. I found the bar easily enough.

The White Doe, I laughed at the name. So innocent, such a place for a man like Severus to own.

"You came."

"You told me to," I retorted.

"You know the truth."

"Yes, I do. No one is going to believe me. He's built too much of a reputation for that, you know that don't you."

"I do, and I know he needs to be eliminated."

"Yes, he'd want you to be the one to pull the trigger, you know. Taken out by Voldemort himself," I laughed. Severus smirked.

"That will be exactly what the papers will say, Miss Granger, but we both know it'll be your bullet."

"Yes, it will. I didn't start this, but I'm sure as hell going to end it. Tonight? He'll be at the observatory, he likes to watch the meteors. He'll have his guard down, come with me?"

"As you wish, Miss Granger," Severus stated, taking my hand. I reveled in his touch. He noticed.

"And yet another would be murderer is smitten with me," he chuckled. I glared at him.

"What happened to the others?"

"They all realized what kind of man I am, Miss Granger. I'm a dangerous man, a murderer, as you've called me before. Now isn't that the pot calling the kettle black?"

"Maybe I like dangerous men," I suggested. He nodded.

"Prove it, take care of Dumbledore, once and for all," he whispered, his lips grazing my neck. I nodded, already a plan forming in my head.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

As I'd hoped, Dumbledore was alone, standing by the telescope.

"Come to join me, Miss Granger, possibly explain why you didn't take the shot the other day?"

"I think you know why I didn't, sir," I spat. "I know all about the your little games, Dumbledore, I know about how every hit, every single one has done nothing for the world, save benefit you!" I stated, the gun in my hand before he'd had a chance to blink. He nodded.

"You always were too smart for your own good, Miss Granger. Do you really think you'll get away with murdering me?"

"Yes, actually, I do," I replied, as Severus stepped from the shadows. "See, Voldemort doesn't actually exist, you've had us chasing a ghost. Now, Severus here, he's the one behind everything. And he's going to watch you die," I said, watching Dumbledore pale slightly.

"No, you can't..."

"You've trained me to be the best assassin, one that doesn't need a gun to kill. I knew you were going to be here, alone, tonight. I knew you were going to touch the telescope, adjust the knobs, you always do. By now, you should feel dizzy, weak. Three more minutes, tick tock," I whispered. Dumbledore fell, his fingers blackening from the poison. I smiled. It was over. No more Dumbledore pulling the strings, no one was going to control me like that again.

"Put him out of his misery," I ordered. Severus nodded, standing over my former mentor. He pulled the trigger. I flinched slightly.

"Miss Granger, it's over. You're free," he whispered.

"Hermione, please, call me Hermione. And yes, I'm free, but there's still a lot of people who aren't. Let's get started on saving them, shall we?" I asked.


End file.
